Coming Home
by Roses and Cupcakes
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go on a mission together, but what happens if only one to returns. And who will come home as a different person after a year? Read to find out! My first story so be nice! OOC! Chapter 6 - "Am I right?" The scarlet haired Mage just nodded, stunned at how someone she knew so little about could know more than the majority of the guild she had been with for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**1 - In the beginning... **

"Hey Lucy! Wanna go on a mission?" A pink haired boy yelled as he waved a piece of paper above his head.

"Well I am running low on rent money..." Lucy pondered, tapping her cheek lightly, "Sure!" She grinned. Turning round on her bar stool as Natsu walked over, she talked to the barmaid. "Mira! Can Natsu and I-"

"And me!" Happy wailed

"And Happy go on a mission?"

"Of course, which one is it?" Mira asked, cocking her head to one side so that her silver hair cascaded down her shoulder.

"The one at Araluen falls!" Natsu said, sitting down in the free stool next to Lucy. Happy sat on her shoulder.

"Hmm be careful, those falls are quite old. Who knows how much power is in them." Mirajane sighed as she stamped the request with an inky 'approved' label. "Good luck!"

Natsu turned to Lucy. She smiled and handed the Exceed into his rather startled hands. Then she left without a word. Natsu looked down at the blue cat. Happy was complaining and moaning. On his forehead was a post-it note from Lucy. It read:

_'Gone to pack. You should too. Meet back here in 30 mins~_

_Lucy x'_

•*•*•*•*•

Natsu looked up as a blonde ran over to him, a small light blue travel case trailing behind her. She was wearing a white shirt that hung off one shoulder and stopped just above her stomach, revealing her slim waist. She also wore a pair of light blue denim shorts that finished mid thigh. Small silver wedge flip flops showed off her manicured toes and her hair was in its usual side ponytail, tied with a bluey silver ribbon. Natsu smiled and waved, hoping that his blush wasn't showing.

"Alright, let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, punching the air in excitement.

"Why are you so happy?" I questioned curiously.

"The reward is not only 140,000 jewels, there is also a platinum key!" Lucy chirped, bouncing up and down in front of me

"So?" Happy said.

"Platinum keys are very rare and are really powerful. There are 8 large keys and 1 smaller one as they are the celestial keys of the planets!" Lucy squealed hopping up and down with a smile plastered on her face. Natsu loved seeing her so happy.

"Well then, we'd better get cracking!" He said marching towards the road.

"Umm, Natsu? The train station is that way." Lucy giggled as Natsu turned around with a look of pure horror.

"No... Please no!" He whimpered as Lucy dragged him off to the station.

•*•*•*•*•

**_How was it minna? I can't wait to get further into the plot! Please review and be sure to follow if you love. If there are any grammar mistakes please let me know or I will get really embarrassed! I will also be happy to answer any questions that may be fired my way, but I will take a while to reply as I have school (Urgh)! _**

**_R&C_**

**_Bisou Bisou_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gone

**2 - Gone**

The train carved its way towards the city of Suga, a quiet place that was famous for the Araluen falls. That, of course, was where a certain 'Salamander' and Celestial Mage were heading.

"Natsu, please don't be sick!" An unhappy blue exceed squealed as Natsu groaned and lurched in his seat. Lucy gazed out the window, peaking at him every now and then just in case the... unfortunate happened.

"Hey, Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer raised his head groggily, his face pale and tinged green.

"Why don't you sleep, then you won't think about it!" Lucy smiled, leaning across and gently pushing him down sideways. Natsu blinked at her and relaxed, his eyes slowly drooping shut. Just then the train jolted to a stop, bowling Natsu straight into Lucy.

Lucy squeaked from underneath Natsu, his body to heavy for her to shift.

"N-Natsu?" She whimpered.

Her reply was the sound of snuffling and deep breaths. The Dragon Slayer was out like a light.

•*•*•*•*•

Natsu woke as a soft voice broke through his dreams.

"A...u"

"A...tsu"

"Natsu!" The once soft, angelic voice screamed and he jumped up. Feeling something warm beneath him, he looked down. Trapped under him was a rather flustered Lucy, her gold hair flowing over the floor. Quickly he stood up and helped Lucy to stand.

"How did I get on top of you?" Natsu asked

Lucy explained and then exclaimed " We're here!"

"Alright!" Natsu cried and jumped out the window, much to the surprise of those standing on the platform.

"Can't you get off like a normal person!" Lucy harrumphed as she stepped out the carriage doors.

"Where's the fun in that, hmm?" He chuckled. Lucy rolled her eyes and set off out of the station.

"What are you waiting for? We've got a mission to do!" She called over her shoulder as Natsu and Happy hurried to catch up with her.

"We're looking for a Mrs Purrell?" Lucy said as she spoke to a passer by.

"First house on the left in Vanille Street."

"Thanks! Come on Natsu, Happy!" She grinned when they caught up.

"What is the mission?" Natsu said frowning as Lucy sped on

"You chose it because it was the highest price, didn't you?"

"Mmm."

"We need to protect a shrine by Araluen falls from a dark guild." Lucy sighed

"Why?" Happy said

"Because it is a shrine to those who have died in battles etc, and is therefore respected and cherished by the townsfolk. If it is destroyed then moral will drop, and rumour has it that the shrine is connected to the falls themselves: if the shrine is destroyed, then the falls will collapse and possibly flood the town!" Lucy replied

Silence crept around the team as none of them wanted to think about the consequences.

"Well, we'd better get protecting the shrine then!" Natsu said, breaking the silence as if it was never there. Lucy smiled and they arrived at the house

•*•*•*•*•

"Natsu! Watch out at 10 o'clock!" Lucy yelled as a large man swiped his fist at Natsu. Natsu ducked and swung his leg out at the man, causing him to fall and hit his head against a rock. Lucy was fighting off another man with her Fleuve d'Étoiles whip while Loke was punching and kicking about 2 others. Behind them was the edge of the waterfall, the water cascading down into a dark cavern with no visible end. The dark guild they were fighting, Ebony Flames, were tiring and a lot of them were lying on the ground unconscious. Natsu panted as he tried to catch his breath, but the Guild's leader decided to step in.

"Shadow... Make... Blade of... Merikh*!" He hissed with pain as he thrust his arms, one of which was broken, into a cross and sliced away with his hands closed. He then brought them in front of him, as if holding a sword. Shadows curled upwards from the ground and formed a large flyssa sword, which the man flung towards Natsu, before collapsing to the ground. But Natsu did not see the attack coming.

"No!" A voice pierced through the air and the Dragon Slayer looked up to see a large sword made of shadows heading directly at him. Next thing he knew, his scarf was tugged, spinning him out of its path. He heard a faint ripping as a strip of his scarf came off in the hands of the person who saved him, who now stood in his place. Lucy. Her ribbon was lying on the ground further away, her hair dancing wildly round her face. Tears trickled down her cheeks, but she smiled as if everything was alright. His eyes widened as the shadow sword pierced through her stomach and disintegrated. Still clutching the fragment of his scarf, she staggered backwards and over the edge of the waterfall. Time seemed to slow as she plunged down into the cavernous hole, her eyes closing slowly. Her smile still plastered on her face. Then she was gone.

"L-Lucy... you can't go... you can't leave me..." The Dragon Slayer whispered as tears streamed down his face.

_"LUCY!"_

•*•*•*•*•

**_Hey minna!_**

**_I felt so sad when I wrote this, but trust me, it will get happier! I'm currently ill, and with nothing better to do I thought I'd write another chapter! Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions and questions!_**

**_R&C_**

**_Bisou Bisou_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Moving on (sort of)

FT - 3 - Moving on

1 year later...

"Hey, I bought you some flowers!" Natsu whispered, smiling through tears "They're your favourites, Luce. Snapdragons. Elfman accidentally spilt both Cana's beer and Erza's cake today, it's a shame you never got to see him get pounded! Ha ha! Your house hasn't been sold yet, and won't be, I'll make sure of that. Happy misses you, along with Mira, Gray, Erza, Cana, Levy and the rest. And - and I miss you." Natsu said shakily stroking the white marble headstone with the Fairy Tail emblem and a key carved into it.

Lucy Heartfilia

May she be guided home by stars,

And never fear pain again,

RIP

_[Flashback - 1 year ago]_

_Erza sat there, fork in hand and strawberry cake on the table in front of her. Sighing blissfully, she took a bite and listened to Mira and Cana talking._

_"You should though!" Cana grinned cheekily_

_"I can't do that, it's ... Obscene!" The barmaid said, her face flushed_

_"You do swimwear photoshoots! What's the difference?"_

_"The fact that I'll be strutting around in next to nothing in a public place where people could take advantage of me! Besides, it's November!"_

_"Bah! You're spoiling my fun!" Cana groaned throwing her hands into the air._

_"Good!" Mira huffed and put a shot if Tequila in front of the brunette. "Take your drink and stop bothering me!"_

_"Alright alri-" Cana was cut off as a black haired man crashed into her, spilling the alcohol down her front. The man looked up his studded face etched with a look of pure terror._

_"You fucking imbecile!" Cana screeched "You're gonna pay!" She tackled him to the ground, and soon the whole guild was fighting. Cana's shot glass was heading straight for Erza's cake, until the Titanian flicked it away. It's new course just so happened to be Mira's head and the barmaid fainted as it hit her temple by pure fate. Erza glanced to make sure she was ok, which was confirmed with "Such a lovely family..." From a dazed Mira. Erza was about to stop the fight when the guild door's opened. Everyone froze as a figure limped in._

_"N-Natsu?"_

_The figure looked up. The Dragon Slayer had cuts and bruises all over him, and tears stained his cheeks. Beside him shuffled a little blue wailing Exceed who clutched a blueish silver ribbon in his paws. Or, more precisely, Lucy's hair ribbon._

_"Natsu, where is Lucy?" Gray asked tentatively._

_"Gone." Was the choked reply. Gasps and sobs filled the hall as Natsu stumbled to the bar and fell on his knees in front of Erza._

_"I - I couldn't save... Her" Natsu cried quietly to Erza "First Igneel, then Lisanna, now Lucy... why can I not protect them!" He screamed, punching a hole in the wall before curling up into a ball. He looked vulnerable, something a Dragon Slayer should never look. Erza wanted to erase the image from her mind._

_[end flashback]_

"Happy Birthday Lucy..."

•*•*•*•*•

A lone woman stood on top of a hill overlooking the city of Magnolia. Her lavender hair fluttered around her face and a silver hilt poked through the mass of hair covering her back, where the weapon was strapped. She sighed and whispered to the wind

"Little Fairy

I'm amazed

Little Fairy

You seem to blaze..."

•*•*•*•*•

**_Hey minna!_**

**_Still ill and Wrote another chapter. And it's sad too. The poem is a section of a rather long one called 'Little Fairy' by Brittany Graviet. Poor Natsu, but I'm sure your wondering who this woman is. Clue: she's part OC..._**

**_R&C_**

**_Bisou Bisou_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 4 - Friend or Foe?**

Levy sighed as she read her book. Why was nothing happening in the guild? Ah, yes. Lu-chan's birthday. A single tear slid silently down her cheek. If only she had gone with them, like Mira suggested! Another tear slid down her face. Then another, and another. Quickly, she wiped them away and decided to go for a walk. Standing up she called out to Mira what her plans were.

"Ok, be careful!" The barmaid smiled

"I will!" The blunette said as cheerfully as she could. When she reached the park, she looked at the children playing on the swings. The Sakura tree smelt great, so sweet and pure. She leant against it.

"I'll close my eyes," Levy mumbled to herself "won't… harm… me…" And then she was out like a light.

•*•*•*•*•

When she woke, it was dark. The moon was out, but thick clouds hid it. Collecting her thoughts, she stood up and brushed herself off. Picking up her book, she turned to leave. Or tried to but was stopped by a large hand pushing her down. Towering over her were two men, both looking like they had overdoses of steroids in them.

"Hey Spike! Ain't this one pretty!" One man smirked. He had short dark hair and tattoos covered his arms. The other, Spike, hissed and grabbed her wrist hard. Levy yelped at the crunching sound of her wrist breaking, white hot pain shooting up her arm.

"Little runt squeals, eh?" Spike said, licking his thick rubbery lips, "Squeal for us more, girl!"

"P-please…" she whispered

"Begging are we?"

"Won't be the only one." a voice muttered as a figure dropped out of the tree. Stepping into the moonlight, the silhouette turned out to be a woman. Long lavender hair fluttered wildly about a porcelain face set with large silver eyes. Her sun-kissed skin was covered by a black sweater that rested off the shoulders with a turquoise strappy top underneath. Long slim grey jogging bottoms with pumps finished the woman's look. Overall, she didn't look very strong.

"What are you gonna do about it girly! You're too weak!" The first man laughed. Then he froze. Levy blinked as she realised the woman was standing, arm outstretched holding a small dagger, as Spike collapsed on the ground with a large slash on his chest. She hadn't even seen the woman move from her place! Next thing, the other man was on the ground unconscious, a large dent in his forehead and the woman was kneeling beside Levy, her silver orbs flicking worriedly over her wrist.

"Here," the woman mumbled, scooping Levy onto her back, "Hold on to me. Where do you want me to drop you off at? A hospital?"

"M-my guild…" Levy slurred, slowly losing consciousness

"I'm guessing that's Fairy Tail, huh?" The woman said, "Hey, stay with me! Don't pass out yet!" She cried as Levy slumped forward, blackness engulfing her.

•*•*•*•*•

On her sixteenth bottle of vodka, Cana threw herself towards the request board in order to pay for another month's worth of alcohol. Grabbing a highly priced one, she handed it over to Mirajane and stated that she'd leave in five days. Contented that her alcohol wasn't threatened, she slid back onto the bench with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Taking a sip, she glanced over towards the guild doors and saw Gajeel pacing back and forth.

"Oi Gajeel!" He raised his head towards her "What ya doin'?" She yelled

"Waiting for Levy. She's been gone for at least 4 hours and its dark now." He replied, worry tainting his face

"You know, she's not five. She can look after herself!" Cana scowled, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. Gajeel humphed and sat down, his fingers tapping the table agitatedly. 5 minutes later, the guild doors crashed open and an exhausted looking woman staggered in. In her arms was a small, limp form with messy blue hair.

"LEVY!" Gajeel roared, charging at the woman clutching her. The woman gently placed the blunette's body on the floor, before calmly pulling out a red, white and gold hilted katana. Then, to the guild's surprise, she threw it away from herself, the force embedding it through a steel mug. Gajeel's hand punched her in the stomach and the woman flew to the other side of the room. She lay on the floor, not moving at all. Finally, she got up slowly, glaring at the Iron Dragon Slayer crouched protectively in front of Levy's body. Sighing, she grabbed her katana, pulling it free from the mug with ease, and limped out the doors with a "your welcome" thrown over her shoulder.

•*•*•*•*•

**_Hey minna!_**

**_Gomen! I have finally recovered from being ill, so new chapters will take longer to write, especially now that its the run up to Christmas! The year has flown by so fast for me! Hope you like it so far. This character is a kind of OC, just so you know! Hehehe_**

**_R&C_**

**_Bisou Bisou_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Mystery Girl

"Gajeel! What was that for?" Erza growled

"She had Levy-"

"No! She was returning her, despite how tired she was! We owe her." Cana said, standing up "Let's find her and apologise!"

The rest of the guild nodded in agreement and ran outside. The woman, though, had vanished.

"Let's split up." Gray yelled "She can't have gone far and Magnolia is not that big!"

Everyone ran off in all directions, calling out in the hopes that this mysterious woman would come to them like a dog. No one saw a figure slumped in the alley beside the guild.

•*•*•*•*•

Natsu shuffled back to the guild. Before his hand touched the door, he knew something wasn't right. Putting his ear to the door, he could hear nothing… wait, a shuffle? Bursting in, flames engulfing his fists, he saw a rather surprised Wendy and a bandaged Levy.

"What happened?" He growled

"Levy got attacked, but was saved by a woman, who Gajeel punched thinking she hurt Levy. She left and now the guild has gone find her in order to apologise." Wendy huffed as she bandaged Levy's wrist. The script Mage winced, before looking at Natsu

"She has lavender hair, a porcelain like face and silver eyes. Not too hard to miss!" Levy said through gritted teeth

"She smelt nice. Kinda like cherry blossom with a hint of something sweet, something … homely. She also had a fatigued kind of scent hanging round her." Wendy murmured, thinking back to earlier.

"Thanks for the heads up! Should I help find her?" Natsu grinned

"Yes, please. I need to thank her!" Levy said tiredly

"Right then! See ya!" Natsu cried out as he quickly left the guild. As soon as he stepped outside, the smell Wendy had described hit him. How had he not noticed? Oh yeah, he was focused on his nakamas being safe! Quickly, he followed the smell. It felt so… familiar… Shaking his head, he continued on for a while. He turned onto Strawberry Street. Tears pricked his eyes, his feet not willing to trek down the route she used to take. But he had to do this for Levy! He walked on a bit until he was outside the small apartment she used to own. There, slumped on the porch, was a woman, the same one Levy described. The smell was strongest here. It must be her!

"Uhhh, miss?" Natsu whispered

The woman slowly opened her eyes. Silver orbs stared into his with no emotion. Panting heavily she stood up and held up a defensive stance.

"I'm not-" Natsu was cut off as a glittering katana was pointed right at his jugular vein. Carefully, he looked into the woman's eyes again. They were full of pain.

"Friend or foe?" She hissed

"What?"

"_Friend or Foe?_!" She growled it this time, her katana pressing into his neck more.

"Friend… I think?" Natsu said warily

"Good." The woman lowered her katana slowly, but did not relax.

"Y-You look tired…" Natsu trailed off as the woman staggered backwards clutching her head "Miss, are you alright?"

She looked up at the dragon slayer, and he noticed the change in her eyes.

"Miss?"

He caught her falling body and her head rolled forward. Scooping her up, he went back to the guild, hoping that someone could see her. He looked down at her, something drawing him in, as if they were bonded. Confused, Natsu hurried on. He didn't even know her name.

•*•*•*•*•

"How is she?" Levy asked, leaning against the door frame.

"She's… stable," Wendy murmured, a frown set into her face "Where's the master?"

"In his office," Mira replied

"Thanks…" Wendy mumbled, dashing up the stairs

Levy walked into the room that the woman was in. She was lying on a makeshift bed, the white sheets making her look even paler. Natsu sat on a chair beside her, his hands clasped and his eyes staring off into space.

"Hello?" Levy asked.

"…"

"Helloooo?"

"…"

"Goddamnit…" Levy hissed and grabbed a book near by "Sorry book!" She said as she hurled the book. It hit the Dragon Slayer in the side of his head, causing him to fall off the chair. Finally out of his daydream, he glared at the Script Mage.

"What was that for?"

"I'm talking to you, or rather, trying to!" Levy smirked

Natsu sighed and walked over to the blunette.

"She's fine, but I haven't seen her before. Do you think she is from another guild?" He asked

"No she's not," a silver haired barmaid beamed as she joined the two mages "I know because I profile everyone in every guild!"

"Profiling? More like stalking!" Natsu chuckled before getting punched by Mira in the gut "Oh man! That hurts!" He groaned.

"OUT!" A voice bellowed. The three mages turned to face the small, white haired man.

"Yes master!" Mira chirped as she dragged the other two out.

Once the door closed, Makarov sank down into the chair beside the woman's bed and brushed a few strands of her lavender hair out of her eyes.

"So, you've returned?"

•*•*•*•*•

**_Wahhh! Don't kill me! I'm so sorry that this took such a long time to write, but school is a nightmare and I had a bit of writer's block. To top it all off, there was Christmas and my whole family was here celebrating (drunk adults are hilarious when they dance to the opening titles of movies XD). Here's my (late) Christmas present! Happy New Year everyone!_**

**_R&C_**

**_Bisou Bisou_**


	6. SO SORRY MINNA

**ERMAHGAHD! I am ****_sooooo_**** sorry minna! I lost my password and couldn't get into my account! Plus, I have been über busy with school and volunteering that I have not had enough time to update. Don't be angry!****_ *hides behind my pikachu plushie*_**** I may be adding another story about Lucy being a princess and Natsu being a prince, but I will add a twist too! Comment if you would like to see this! Once again I am truly sorry!**

**R & C**

**Bisou Bisou**


	7. Chapter 6 - Profiling

6 - Profiling

She woke 3 days later. It was midday and the sun shone through the small window onto her lavender locks. Stirring, she shot upright. Where the hell was she? Getting up slowly, she staggered forward and grabbed her katana. Creeping to the door, she listened. There was some shouting, then something smashing. Soon, the whole room was filled with the sounds of a large fight. Perfect time to escape. She opened the door carefully and slunk out.

"Hey, Popsicle pixie!" A voice sneered

"You wanna go, flame princess?" Another voice growled

"Only a man can fight!" A third voice yelled

"Really? Card magic: Fate of the Lightning bolt!" A woman's voice hissed and there was a flash. Then more, as people started to use their magic.

Sighing, the woman stood up straight and sidled over to the bar. Extending one hand, she smiled. The whole brawl came to a standstill within a golden orb. Some mages were frozen in the air, some in the middle of punching another, but all eyes were riveted on her. Tapping the frozen bar maid, she released the silver haired woman.

"What's your strongest?" She grinned

"Huh?"

"Strongest… you know, drink?"

"Oh!" The bar maid realised "We have some, er, Haig's? If that's what you want-"

"Stronger!" The woman hissed

"Sorry, it's for dragon slayers only-"

Next moment the woman had a bottle of Fire Whiskey in her hand and the cork was rolling away. She sniffed

"Not really my favourite bouquet, but it'll do!" She giggled, and tipped the whole bottle back. Sighing in content she waved her hand out towards the bunch of frozen mages. Slowly, the soft, golden light travelled into her outstretched hand and in the process, releasing the mages. They all collapsed on the floor and groaned. A pink haired Mage came up to her, followed by a bluey-black and a shaggy black.

"Oh yes?" She smirked at the trio

"That's MY drink!" The pinky growled

"And?"

"I would kindly like it if you do not drink it! There is only a limited supply!" He growled, inching closer. Flames crawled up his arms and a scowl was engraved into his face. The other two sported similar faces. Pinky, she presumed, must be the famous 'Salamander' from Fairy Tail. Thus leading to the conclusion that she was at Fairy Tail. The shaggy black haired man must be the second dragon slayer, Gajeel. Where was the third? She pondered, drifting out of what the pinky was hissing at her.

"Where's the third? Little miss Dragon Slayer of the Air?" She murmured, getting up out of the seat she had sat down in.

Pinky gave her a surprised look.

"What? Don't tell me, you didn't know that I know about Fairy Tail! I know about everything, everyone and the properties of time! Mirajane calls it profiling, right?!" She laughed, the bluntness causing Gajeel and the other, who had randomly stripped without noticing, to flinch.

"Really?" The pinky (God she had to stop calling him that!) smirked, something dangerous glinting in his eyes.

"Test me!"

"Fine, tell me about Erza!" He said.

"Where to begin… Erza Scarlet is also known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies, an S-class Mage. 19 years old, her Fairy Tail mark is dark blue and situated on her left shoulder. Her magic is "The Knight" allowing her to re-equip into numerous different armours. One of her more common ones is the Heart Kreauz, which she feels most comfortable in. She has an artificial right eye after her real one was damaged during her stay at the Tower of Heaven. This therefore prevents illusions and eye-based magic from affecting her. Her surname was given to her by Jellal Fernandes in honour of her scarlet hair. The surname has stuck since. She enjoys eating cake, especially strawberry. During a battle with the late Oracion Seis, she was poisoned by Cobra's snake. Only Wendy Marvell, the Air Dragon Slayer of the former Cait Shelter, was able to save her with the Lost Magic, Healing Magic, and who I need to speak to as soon as possible" She grinned and took a swig from the third bottle of Fire Whiskey, which Mira had been trying to grab during the whole in depth analysis of Erza. "Am I right?" The scarlet haired Mage just nodded, stunned at how someone she knew so little about could know more than the majority of the guild she had been with for a long time.

**Hello my little angels!**

**I am soo sorry about my disappearance, but I have an apology pressie. Kitty cats!**

**/\ /\**

**O O**

**R&C**

**Bisou Bisou**


End file.
